Your words will damn me
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: He knows that he gave in far too easily. *A diferent look at Jaspers nature.*


**I dont know about this one. It sounded good when I was writing it but in the light of day its hard to tell. I was going for a different view of Jasper than I normally do and I _think_ it worked (-:**

**As always its a oneshot but it could be more if requestes demand it (-:**

* * *

He knows that he gave in far too easily. In all honesty he never even had the thought to fight it. It didn't occur to him that it was wrong until after. Until she was up and dressed and walking out the door. Then it was _his_ heart that was breaking and it was _him_ that was left uncertain and alone and beginning to break.

She walked up to him with that sweet innocent blush on her warm cheeks and looked straight into him. She was confident and sure, her heart hid no lie; he was sure of that. She reached up and ran her fingers over his scared and ruined skin feeling the marks of the deaths he'd relished. She held no fear of him ignoring the many times she had been warned away with dark words and insinuations of instability. She smiled softly for him and he was suddenly aware that they were alone under the shade of the trees at the edge of the forest.

Her eyes lingered over him and she whispered of his beauty. He was still and entirely speechless. None who knew of his scars had ever spoken those words about him and yet she spoke no lie. She stepped forward letting her hand brush along his cheek and into his hair. His uncertainty kept him still and she pressed softly against him as she reached to be able to reach his hair. Her eyes were burning with passion and her lips lingered close to him. Her voice was rough and husky. _I want you._

I was lost in that moment as she tugged my hair to pull me down to meet her lips. So soft warm and inviting as her body pressed firmly against mine. I was hers the moment she spoke those words. The words I'd longed to hear from lovers over centuries and yet it was now, from the small dark eyed girl that I finally received them.

Our lips moved together in unhurried desire exploring and tasting the danger of each others essence. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist lifting her against me even as I slid to my knees laying us on the soft grass. She lay beneath me pressing eagerly against me pulling back for needed air and her eyes burned into mine.

This woman who saw beauty in me, who wanted me was the first in my existence to not simply assume the roll of lover and pull me into them. She had given me the gift I had long believed lost; she thought of me as desirable wanted me as I was. It was acceptance and adoration and desire all rolled into one and she was whimpering _my_ name as my lips worked the trail of sensitive skin below her ear.

The ground was a far too harsh a place for a human to lay and twilight was falling fast taking any warmth from the air. I pulled away bringing her up as I kneeled in front of her gently cupping her cheeks as I kissed her reverently. I helped her to her feet and took her hand leading her into the trees. I felt her confidence and need as she followed me quietly through the cold and glanced back as we came in view of a small cottage that I'd had redone so I could be alone sometimes.

A small widening of her eyes was the only sign she gave to the new development and I quickly unlocked the door pulling her through and pressing her against me. Our lips met again more urgently than before as I lifted her against me and walked back to were I knew a soft mattress lay against the far wall. I could see her eyes burning with desire and desperation as her fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt pulling it up and over my head. I lay her down on the mattress and quickly helped her out of her jeans and shirt. Her bra and panties were gone before I even had to think about it and then she was pushing me down.

I had always known that she was beautiful but she had never been mine to admire. Now with her bare before me she was so fucking beautiful that it made my chest ache.

When my clothes were discarded our lips met again in a fervent kiss as our hands moved roughly over each other. I could feel the heat coming from her core and knew she was ready for me already. My thoughts were confirmed only a moment later as she suddenly moved over me and her hot, tight pussy was wrapped around my cock taking almost all of me in one motion. We both hissed in pleasure and her head snapped back as she bit her lip.

My hands went to her hips being careful not to hurt or break her. I helped guide her movements and after a few strokes she was able to take all of me inside her leaving me trembling. She was so hot and wet that I could barely control myself. It had not escaped my notice that I had not broken any barrier as she took me inside her and the sure way she moved spoke volumes.

I sat slightly catching a nipple in my mouth careful of my teeth and my free hand moved to her other breast. Bella braced herself on my shoulders as she pushed harder down on me moaning and her eyes blazed with passion. I could feel her pleasure and joy at being with me and let myself relax; this woman _cared for me_. She wasn't going to hurt me.

I rolled us over using vampire speed and Bella gasped as I thrust into her even deeper than before. She moaned my name and I angled my hips a little and kissed down her neck as her eyes rolled back and her tightness became impossibly tighter as she came around me. I moaned and forced myself to slow down letting her calm down a little. Her name tumbled from my lips as she twisted her hips giving me the most delicious friction and I pressed my forehead into the mattress by her shoulder as I struggled not to hold her too tightly.

I felt her tug at my hair again and let her guide my lips to hers in a deep kiss as I pumped into her harder and faster making her writhe against me. The waves of pleasure she was sending me almost derailed my self control and I slammed my eyes shut fighting desperately not to break her fragile body under me.

She was close again and I knew that I needed to come soon or risk loosing myself. As much as I wanted to hold back and take the time to show her real pleasure I couldn't fight the beast within that had been to near the surface by the time Bella had come to me. She writhed against me swearing as sweat beaded between her breasts and I buried my face in the mattress and shifted my hips slightly hitting a new spot inside Bella. She screamed and clung to me as she came and her tight little pussy milked me of everything I had to give.

It was her name that fell from my lips and mine that she was gasping as the waves of her orgasm hit her. I rolled to the side careful not to crush her and she lay beside me panting hard and giving off huge waves of euphoria. I settled next to her letting her relax.

Once she was in control of her breathing again and her heart had returned to normal she turned looking up at me with a soft smile. Then she rolled off the bed grabbing her clothes and slipping them on completely relaxed. I reached out to her confused and she smiled at me and smoothed her hair. Her voice was calm and smooth. _Thanks._

Then she turned and walked across the room and out the door closing it behind her without looking back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. (-:**


End file.
